Of Mutants And Men
by PRONE-NINJA333
Summary: This is a set of Fallout drabbles that will take place across a the Fallout universe. These Drabbles will include everything from bickering super mutants to a normal day in the life of the Courier. Please Read and Review. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so... my first Fallout Fanfic. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. So this story is going to be a set of Drabbles based off a multitude of things from the Fallout Universe. Some could be considered AU (Alternate Universe), while some will be Canon. Maybe even a crossover here and there. So these short stories will cover Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas, and Fallout 4. Possibly even pre-Bethesda Fallouts but I haven't played much of those in a while so I'm not certain. Alright so please R/R and follow or favorite if you like it. So without further a do...**

 _ **THE LAST STAND OF MURPHY AND BARRETT **_

Murphy hadn't seen a metro station so crowded since before the war. He remembered as a kid, how when he was growing up in New York City he was forced to take the Subway to get to school and after he graduated, work. He would awake in the earlier hours of the morning and would begin his trek to the station. Even at six in the morning, the subway stations were crowded. Filled with everyday people bustling around, on their way to work. With their trench coats and briefcases and hats, they would board the trains. Murphy missed those days.

But the Northwest Seneca Station wasn't filled with everyday people on their way to their jobs. No... instead it was brimming with around two dozen Raiders. And every single one of them was out to kill both Murphy, and his partner Barrett. It also didn't help that the band of Raiders showed up with about three dozen and Murphy and Barrett wasted a lot of ammunition taking those men down. The band was armed with a variety of weapons, from tire irons to hunting rifles, and from combat knives to pistols.

"Give it up Murphy!" The Raider leader yelled from behind the lab door. "You're outgunned and outmanned!" The door swung open and the two ghouls were met with a Raider equipped with a Shotgun. Murphy ducked behind his desk as the lone Raider fired and a bullet whizzed past Murphy's wrinkled head. As the Raider cocked his gun, Barrett peered out from around the corner and put a round in his chest.

The Raider stood their for a moment, in total shock as he watched the blood pour down from the hole in his chest. He then let go of his gun and it clattered on the cold, hard ground. He too, fell over and landed on a pile of his fallen brethren and all signs of life slowly faded from his body. Barrett on the other hand, grinned, as the thought passed through his mind that he had just ridded the world of another evil soul.

"Just give us the formula and we'll be on our way", the leader pleaded. He then signaled for another two Raiders to charge in. One was armed with a pistol, while the other was armed with a baseball bat. They stacked up next to the door and waited for their commander's signal. "Now why don't you just lower your weapons and come out with the formula?"

Murphy and Barrett looked at each other and they shook their heads silently in unison. "You really think we would give up that easily?" Murphy inquired. "Now why don't **YOU** send us more pigs for the slaughter". Murphy quickly checked how many bullets he had left. _Twelve_ he thought to himself. _Well I better make them count_. Murphy then reloaded his gun and positioned himself behind his lab desk. The Raider Leader waved his hand and the two men came rushing in. The first man that came through the door (the one with the pistol), was almost immediately killed by Barrett. Barrett didn't hesitate and put two bullets in the man's head. The second one, who was outfitted with a bat, came racing towards Murphy, who in turn put a round in the man's stomach.

The Raider stopped in his tracks and still tried to swing at Murphy. Even though he missed, Murphy still had to finish him off, so he raised his gun towards the man's head and fired. He instantly hit the floor.

Murphy cursed underneath his breath. _Are you kidding me!? Two bullets for one man!_ _Alright, I guess I'll have to roll with 10_. Once again, Murphy positioned himself behind his lab desk and readied himself for whatever was coming next.

"Murphy!" Yelled the leader. "You leave me no choice!" The senior Raider waved his hand at a raider dawning a satchel. The young man immediately maneuvered his way to his commander and handed over his satchel. The commander ripped it from the boy's hands and unzipped it. He ruffled through the contents of the bag for about ten seconds until he came across what he was looking for. "Now I am warning you. You can still surrender now. This can all end", he pleaded.

"Like hell", Barrett replied.

"Fine! Have it your way", he said as he removed a Fragmentation Grenade from the bag. He pilled the pin, opened the door just a little bit and tossed it inside. He then quickly pulled the door shut and waited for it to go off.

Noticing that a grenade had just been thrown in, both Barrett and Murphy dove for cover. They both braced as it went off and ripped the room apart. Instantly, there was a ringing in the ghoul's ear and his body ached. He could feel the blood ooze from different parts of his body and he could feel the sting of the shrapnel. He rose to his knees and looked at Barrett who was firing at the doorway. Murphy rotated his head to see an onslaught of Raiders coming their way. He picked up his pistol from the floor and turned towards their attackers.

At first, he didn't even aim, and just fired in their general direction. But that was good enough. A raider who was not even fully in the room yet, fell down to the ground with a bullet in his lung. The second time he fired, he legitimately aimed and opened up on a female raider who was armed with a Hunting Rifle. The bullet landed in her right shoulder and caused her to spin around to face him. She pulled the lever device and pointed her gun towards him. For some weird reason, Murphy had trouble pulling the trigger. He didn't want to kill anymore. But his mental arguing didn't help the situation.

The raider fired and a bullet found its way to his left thigh. It slapped him hard and stung like crazy. Instead of sympathy, Murphy was filled with rage. He lifted his gun towards her and pulled the trigger before she could prepare another shot. It struck her in the throat and she fell over coughing up blood. Once again, it was down to zero raiders in the room. Murphy looked over at Barrett who was reloading. Then back at the door. _Eight shots left,_ he thought to himself.

There was complete silence throughout the entirety of the station. Murphy could hear others breathing. But the silence was soon broken when the door swung open and the wine bottle with a soaked rag and a spark on it came flying in. It crashed against the desk and fire began to engulf the whole room. "Fire!" Barrett screamed. "Run!"

Both Barrett and Murphy bolted to the side room where the back entrance was and attempted to open the grate. "Wait, we can't just leave the lab behind", Murphy pleaded.

Barrett looked at him. "Are you serious?", He asked. "The lab is gone and besides, the formula is safe. Now let's get the hell out of here." He lifted the grate but they were met with a hailstorm of bullets.

"Shit!" They said in unison as they shut the grate with great speed. "They must of gone around and are trying to cut us off", Murphy said. All of the sudden, a raider with an Assault Rifle came barging into the lab and towards the back room. Barrett made a break for his rifle but the raider lit him up. "Barrett!" Murphy screamed as he lifted his gun towards the large raider. Murphy then emptied all of his rounds into his enemy's chest.

The room was silent for a few seconds and Murphy looked around. A raider lay up against the wall with eight bullets in his torso. Barrett lay on the ground, blood spilling from his body, and no signs of life within him. "Gotcha".

Murphy looked up to see the "dead" Raider aiming his assault rifle at him. Murphy quickly tried to shoot but he remembered that he had wasted all of his bullets. He dropped his weapon, closed his eyes, and accepted his fate. BANG! BANG! BANG!

The Raider leader strutted into the room to find three bodies. Two ghouls and one raider. Without a word, the leader made his way over to Murphy and searched him. "Aha! Here it is", he declared as he pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from Murphy's pocket. He straightened it out and read it.

 _DEAR WHOEVER IS READING THIS NOW,_

WELL ISN'T THIS JUST DISAPPOINTING. YOU TRIED SO HARD BUT YOU DIDN'T SUCEED. YOU WASTED SO MANY MEN JUST TO DISCOVER THAT YOU HAPPENED UPON THE WRONG FORMULA. WELL SINCE YOU TRIED SO HARD I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING.

THE MURPHY SANDWICH:

IGUANA BITS

STEAK

LETTUCE

MUTFRUIT

MAYO

FLAT BREAD

YOU'RE WELCOME! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME SUCKER!

-MURPHY

The Raider Leader's eyes widened as he realized his biggest mistake. Why would anyone keep and important formula in their pocket. His face turned read and rage filled his body as he began to go bat-shit.

 **OUTSIDE**

Upon a hill, overlooking the Northwest Seneca Metro Station, a lone wandered looked down at his hand at the folded note that read ULTRA JET FORMULA. He smiled and walked off into the distance to pass on the Formula to more responsible people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this is obviously an AU because this takes place 3 years after the events of Fallout 3. I'm so glad that people enjoyed my first story and I want to thank those of you who reviewed and followed. Ok so this is the second story. I'm just letting you know that this gets dark so you all have been warned. Hope you** **enjoy!**

 ** _A GHOUL'S REVENGE_**

 _So there I was... sitting on a large rock, smoking a cigarette, and just watching. Watching Megaton... my former home. My mind was swarming with memories. Memories of the people that had treated my kindly during my time there. Nova, Moira, and even Billy Creel. But those thoughts were almost immediately swept away when Colin Moriarty came into mind._

 _Instead of happy thoughts of good people, my mind was beginning to fill with the memories of that one bastard. A man that had dealt me so much pain that I could never forgive him. I hated him. So as I took one last drag of my cigarette, I rose to my feet and began to approach the main gate of the scrapyard city._

 **3 Years Prior**

Finally, the long day was coming to an end, and Gob began to close up the shop. He stowed the the cups and plates in the main cupboard and swept the floors clean of all the gunk. Or at least fairly clean since it was hard to wash out radiation. Then he proceeded to wave off the last customer and turn off all of the saloon's lights. Colin had already retired and all of the customers who had bought a room where already in a deep slumber. Gob was exhausted. He had woken up at 5 AM and had proceeded to open up the shop without Colin even being awake. He worked all day with only a one hour brake and was getting out at 11 PM.

But sleeping had to wait.

Instead of heading over to the common house to get his 5 hours of rest, he went behind the saloon. When he came upon a large piece of scrap metal, he lifted it and underneath lay a duffel bag. It had been placed their by Moira Brown who Gob had come to fancy over the years. He unzipped it and took inventory of its contents:

1 10mm pistol with 93 rounds.

1 combat knife.

2 frag grenades.

1 baseball bat.

1 lantern.

6 bottles of purified water.

1 bottle of nuka cola.

3 salisbury steaks.

5 iguana bits.

 _Not bad,_ Gob thought.

He then lifted up the large bag and slung its strap over his right shoulder. He then covered up the hole in which his bag was previously held and was off. He snuck between each of the buildings lining the wall of the small city. It was a ghost town at this time of night. Everyone was asleep except for a few drunks and Stockholm who sat prepped up on the front wall. He had to watch out for him. As he came upon one of the houses that had been recently put on the market, he stopped.

He crept up towards the eastern wall and uncovered a makeshift ladder buried underneath a pile of garbage. Gob smiled as he thought of how much Moira was risking for him. He knew he would miss her the most while he was gone. He then raised the ladder and placed it against the wall. He looked up towards the watch tower and waited to make sure Stockholm was looking the other way.

Gob felt like he had been waiting there for an hour when in reality it was only about a minute or two. Once the guard turned towards the western horizon, the ghoul scrambled up the ladder and to the top of the wall. He didn't realize until he was up there, how high the walls were. It was around a twenty foot drop. _This might hurt_ he thought to himself.

But nothing compared to the pain Moriarty had put him through.

And with that he dropped his bag and then jumped off the towering walls.

When hit the ground he laid there for a moment. He took a second to feel the ground again. It had been so long since he had been outside of Megaton.

It felt... amazing.

 **Present Day (2280)**

Over the many years that Gob spent away from that wretched city, he trained himself. Trained himself not to feel pain and trained himself to be able to inflict pain. His constant routine turned him from a scrawny old ghoul to a built one. But his best attribute was the ability to not feel for those he killed.

He had the chance to buy a set of armor much like Charon's and a Shotgun like his too. That's all he needed for this night. That and one cigarette and a lighter.

As he approached the main gate he nodded at Deputy Weld and kept his head down so that Stockholm wouldn't recognize him. It was about 10:30 PM, so Gob had a short window to get his revenge on Colin. When he passed through the main gate and crossed the front threshold, it reminded him of when he was bought off Moriarty. He was stripped away from his captors only to find himself in a whole new kind of hell.

That just fueled his hatred even more.

Gob soon noticed that almost everyone in the town had gone home. That was perfect for him because he didn't want anyone to stop him from what he was about to do. As he crossed over the catwalks to the other side of the small town, he stared up at the night sky and wondered if this would be the last one he would ever see. After all, Lucas Simms would most likely not take kindly to what he was about to do.

So there he was, about five feet from the entrance to the saloon when a voice called out to him. "Gob! Stop!".

Gob slowly turned to see Lucas Simms behind him, with his assault rifle at the ready. "Well if it isn't the great sheriff of Megaton, Lucas Simms", Gob spat. Lucas grew a slight frown and steadied his weapon.

"I know... I know what it was like for you and I know you resent him. But please just find the mercy to spare this town of your madness and leave."

Gob's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You know? You know?!" He growled. "You have no idea what I went through, Simms. Besides, instead of helping me out you just let him keep beating on me!"

Simms lowered his weapon and approached Gob quickly. He wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him in close. "I'm sorry for what happened here but this needs to end now", said Lucas.

Gob leaned his head back and looked Lucas directly in his eyes. "You are right. This needs to end NOW!" Gob drew his shotgun and hit Lucas straight in the head with the butt of it. Lucas fell to his knees in shock. Gob then grabbed him by the head and slammed his knee into his face. Lucas had had enough and slumped to ground unconscious. "I'm sorry Simms, but this had to happen".

He then turned and entered the saloon.

Surprisingly, the bar wasn't totally empty. At one of the tables sat Jericho, and at the bar sat Leo Stahl. But those men were not his targets. His target sat behind the counter, whistling merely as he poured himself some scotch.

"Hello there you rat bastard", Gob said. Moriarty looked up to see the barrel of a shotgun facing him. The trigger was pulled and Colin went flying back with a bullet in his shoulder. Jericho jumped up and drew a pistol. Gob swung to face him and fired. The bullet landed right is his waist and cracked his bones like an eggs. He crumbled to the ground, firing two or three shots into the metallic ceiling.

On the upper level, three people came bursting out of their rooms and charging for the exit. One of them just happened to be Nova. Gob was stared at her for a moment and she stared back. "GOB?!" She asked.

All of the sudden, out of the corner of Gob's eye, he saw Leo charging him with a switchblade. He attempted to swing with his right hand and hit Gob in the head. Poor choice. Gob blocked the swing with ease, and placed a punch in Leo's ribs. Leo hunched over and Gob went down on one knee and punched him again in the groin. As he punched the man a second time, he attempted to come down on Gob's neck with the blade. Instead of completing the job, Gob grabbed his arm and sent the blade right into Leo's right foot.

Mr. Stahl let out a sharp yelp and fell over, unconscious with a blade in his foot. Gob, now going for Moriarty, ripped the blade from Leo's foot and maneuvered his way towards Colin.

Colin was crawling across the bar floor, to try and grab a revolver from a nearby shelf. As he grabbed hold of the grip, Gob rolled him over and jabbed him in the thigh with the blade. He let out an ear deafening scream and quickly grabbed the revolver and pointed it at the lone ghoul. Gob, now with incredibly fast reflexes, whacked the gun out of Moriarty's hand and watched it as it slid across the saloon's floor.

"Who are you and what do you wa-", Colin stopped mid sentence and stared at Gob for a moment. Then he remembered. He let out a soft chuckle. "You!? Gob?!" Gob didn't say a word. "Damn, I didn't even recognize ya", Colin said. "You look even fatter!"

Gob put his shotgun to Colin's knee and pulled the trigger. Colin barely even screamed. He was too shocked. "So, you've finally come back to get your revenge, huh?" Colin inquired. "I knew this day would come. So what'll it be? a bullet, an axe, a baseball bat to the cranium?" Gob shook his head and picked him up.

"Something much worse".

It took about five minutes to set it up. Colin was tied up, and propped up against the bar. Gob had dragged out Jericho and Leo and placed them next to Moriarty. He now held in his hands, two canisters of lighter fluid, and he was in the midst of pouring it all over the saloon.

"So death by fire, huh?" Colin asked. "Isn't this just a little a cruel".

Gob glared at him. "It is NOTHING compared to what you put me through!"

Colin chuckled again. "So I guess that means you are starting to become just like me?" He said in an attempt to irritate Gob. Gob stopped for a second and thought about what he just said.

 _Am I?_ He asked himself. _Oh my god! Maybe I am!_

Gob turned to face Moriarty and pulled out his shotgun. "If I was anything like you I would let you burn one thousand times over", Gob spat. "But I am nothing like you!" Gob put the barrel to Colin's head and pulled the trigger.

Then there was silence...

Gob removed a cigarrett from a pouch on his belt and lit it. He took a few puffs and then stared at the building for a bit. So many memories: good and bad. Then he flicked towards Moriarty and watched as the building went up in flames.

And with that, he left Megaton, with a fire starting to blaze in the background, and with the fire in his heart put out.

 _Hey children! This is Galaxy News Radio with your greatest host, Three Dog. Ooowwww. So today we have some crazy news, crazy indeed. A serious of attacks have recently taken place across the Wasteland. These have been going on for a while now and the man performing these attacks has been targeting Raiders, Super Mutants, and Slavers. But last night, this ghoul... yes... ghoul, has attacked Colin Moriarty: a local bar owner in Megaton. It is said that he shot him down and then burnt his bar to the ground. Now this may make it seem like the man is evil, but actually the abusive and greedy assh*le, Colin Moriarty was in the wrong. People are starting to give a name to this lone ghoul and they are calling him the "Punisher"._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AMBUSH**_

Darkness swept over the Mojave like a broom across a floor. The lights of each of the settlements across the wasteland turned off and the thousands of settlers that occupied the vast desert, turned in for the night. But not New Vegas.

The city of New Vegas still shone bright in an otherwise dark world. The streets were bustling with its residents; gamblers, drinkers, strippers, employees, soldiers, and even Mister House's Securitrons. All of them had a place to be and that was New Vegas. It was home to many people and many more people to come, if you could get in of course. The contrast between the dark and empty alleys of Freeside and the lively streets, or street, of New Vegas was fascinating.

They were only separated by a wall yet they were utterly different.

Benny loved the city. And he believed it loved him.

It was a community with a hierarchy, and he loved being near the top of it. And he would do anything to stay in a position of power.

"So boss", Jessup asked, tearing Benny away from the solitude of his own mind. "Who are we after again?"

Benny sighed and reached a hand into his right pocket of his checkered coat. He fumbled around in it for a few seconds before removing a cigarette and an engraved lighter that he had received as a gift from Mister House. "A courier", was all he said. He left it at that and placed the lone cigarette between his lips. He let it hang there for a minute as he stared off into the distance, his eyes fixed on the city.

"And why again do we have it out for this courier?" Jessup inquired as he fiddled with his weapon.

Benny sighed once more and lit his cigarette. He hesitated to tell them exactly what he was after since it was classified but he couldn't just leave them with no information. He took a very long drag from his cigarette and then removed it from his mouth. "He has something that I need".

Jessup nodded. "And what is-"

"I'm not paying you to ask questions, am I?"

"No sir", Jessup quickly replied. "Sorry sir".

Benny began to like the other Great Khan more now, because he didn't ask questions. He just did his job and that was that.

"He should be here any minute now", Benny began as he walked over to the other side of the hill they were positioned on. "So be ready".

They all positioned themselves along the desert road and prepared to assault the young delivery boy. It was only about a minute later that the courier came around the bend with the package, whistling along the way.

"Okay he's here", Benny said. He then held up his hand and held it there for a moment. "Hey you!" Benny shouted. The courier turned to face Benny leaving his backside vulnerable. Benny then swung his hand down and the two Khans jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

Without hesitation, Jessup lifted up the bat he held in his hand and struck the courier over the head with it.

Almost immediately, the young man slumped to the ground and both Jessup and the other Khan restrained him.

"Good work boys", Benny stated as he approached the body of the courier. "Now lets make a welcoming party and dig a grave".


	4. Chapter 4

_**ONE FOR MY BABY**_

Agony.

Agony.

Agony.

That is what he felt that night.

Sorrow.

Sorrow.

Sorrow.

That is what he felt that night.

Anger.

Anger.

Anger.

That is what he felt that night.

His wife.

His wife.

His wife.

That is who he thought of that night.

Revenge.

Revenge.

Revenge.

That is what he wanted that night.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

That is what would be spilt that night.

There were no stars that night, but the Moon illuminated the Mojave letting him see for miles in all directions. From atop his green, reptilian stronghold he was unstoppable.

He stood at attention inside the creature's mouth, something he had learned to do during his time with the NCR Military. He was calm on the outside, as you would barely be able to tell that he was breathing. But on the inside, he was pulsing with anger. The many memories he shared with his beloved wife flashed through his head. He missed her so much.

His sniper rifle was propped up against one of the concrete teeth of the beast. A majestic yet deadly weapon. His wife would have wanted it that way. Once again more thoughts of his wife began to appear in his head. He began to pulse once more and this time, his face turned red with rage.

He heard footsteps and voices, and peered around the side of the great lizard's mouth. Two people were walking out of the gates that lead to the the central courtyard of Novac.

One was the Courier; the man he tasked with this mission and he was wearing his own Red Beret, signaling that this was it. The other was Jeannie May Crawford; a quiet and kind woman, yet his target and indirect murderer of the woman he loved so very much.

They stopped right before the bridge that took them over the highway, and Crawford turned around to face the Courier. Now or never.

He lifted his sniper rifle from its propped up position and aimed down at Crawford. Many thoughts began to swirl in his head. Thoughts of his wife, of his past, of the... future.

He took a deep breath, aimed for the head, and pulled the trigger without anymore hesitation.

No regrets.


End file.
